triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Cabin in the Woods
Drink of the Night Cider Sangria The Story * Hyllenae is becoming a bit insane, gaining a voice in her head of incoherent babble. She is gaining dark circles under her eyes, like she is sleep deprived, but she has been sleeping. Losing two points of sanity * Trixie wonders if she is trying to emulate Dawnash since they miss him * The party tries to talk to Hyllenae to see if she is ok * Dorian has noticed that since the cultists * Jingles wonders if Dorian can do "Check for weird things in a person", but that is apparently a higher level spell * Jingles realizes that she is the only one that has had contact with the Orb of Razel. The party, except for Hyllenae, meets. Trixie thinks that maybe they should pass it off, Jingles thinks it should be him, or use Mugsy. Trixie thinks that is not a good idea * Jingles asks Hyllenae to give over the wand, she doesn't want to for a moment, but gets over it. He takes it with his Mage Hand * Jingles knows that the orb has great power and that having all 5 elements could spell great doom, but bluestone is intrinsically neutral magic * Jingles does not gain a point of sanity. Hyllenae does not lose her insanity. Jingles realizes that it would require something like Greater Restoration to clear up. Jingles thinks he can carry the wand for one more day, but that they need to just bear it until they can get to somewhere to deal with it better. * Hyllenae wasn't kidding about putting it on the bottom of the ocean. Jingles has heard of wizards able to create dimensions, it could work. * Jingles is still able to bear the influence of the orb * He sleeps on his side, but sometimes sees things like the manacles and warriors in the stars. He sees something that he thinks is a meteorite, but it comes towards him. It seems to be an angel, but he blinks and it's gone. He hears voices, but no one is talking. He manages to fall asleep * Everyone rolls Perception * They see a figure with a cloak. Amalthea wonders if it is Dawnash, grasping at straws * Amalthea uses Speak with Animals to ask Camille to check out the figure * More figures run up and tackle the cloaked figure. They are injuring the person * There is magic, some of the individuals getting flung off * The party talks about what to do about the figure. Jingles and Hyllenae want to go investigate. Camille comes back and says that there are many beating up a woman, then she is sent back to "go get killed" by Amalthea sicking her on the people. * Amalthea casts Pass without a Trace on the party * The cloaked figure is an old woman with a broom, it looks like a tree itself is fighting with her knotted skin * A figure appears behind the party * Initiative ** Amalthea shoots an arrow at the bandits, missing her second shot ** Jingles asks Dorian to look around ** Trixie uses Detect Thoughts and Awakened Mind to ask the Old Lady what she thinks of the bandits ** Hyllenae is on Helios, runs over to one of the bandits, he attacks with his hooves ** Dorian runs forward ** Jack, the bandit, runs forward to attack Jingles ** Jingles uses Heat Metal on Jack's Breastplate ** The bandits surround and attack the druid, old lady ** Camille attacks, but misses ** Amalthea kills one of the bandits, then moves her Hunter's Mark ** Jingles fires off Magic Missiles at Jack's breastplate ** Trixie has Princess go and distract one of the bandits, then she casts Hex on Wisdom, then uses Eldritch Blast, hitting with both, killing him, then moves ** Hyllenae casts Zone of Truth on the creature, but gets no response. Helios attacks ** The druid uses her Sheleigh to hit some of the bandits ** Jack deals with the heat of the breastplate, then closes the distance incredibly quickly then attacks Jingles twice, hitting on the second, since he cast Shield ** Trixie gains Pack Tactics (bits) ** Amalthea takes one of the bandit's head off with her hook ** Jingles casts Mage Armor, realizing he forgot before, triggering a Surge causing up to three creatures he chooses within 30 feet to take 5d10 lightning or fire damage ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast, both hit ** Hyllenae runs forward and tries to hit, managing to not hit Princess both times. Helios runs up and tries to attack, but misses ** Jingles gets shield bashed away about 10 feet, the attack on him misses ** Camille sits ** Amalthea goes as far as she can ** Jingles pops to his feet, but can't kip up quite well. He uses Firebolt at Jack ** Trixie recasts Hex on Jack for Strength, then fires Eldritch Blast and hits on both ** Hyllenae hits and adds divine smite to it, killing Jack * (Break) * The old lady is still there, she is hobbling on her knees * Trixie and Jingles wonder where that undead warrior came from * The old lady dismisses the charmed bandit, who realizes his fallen companions. She is telling him to go back, to tell his leader to stop bothering her * Dorian heals Camille with a Healing Word, and the Old Lady with Cure Wounds * The old lady has the bark peel off her face. She thanks Dorian. She introduces herself as Mona * The party explains Jack to Mona, who identifies him as a Skinwalker, which come from the Fields of Conflict * She is curious why they went through the fields, no sane person would. She asks where they are from, she thinks they must be famished and invites them back for some food, getting her basket of berries * She asks if she could hitch a ride for the way back * Trixie tries to insight check Mona, but can't read much from the bark peeling face * Jingles has Detect Magic in his Ring of Spell Storing * The bandit has a flyer for wanting Mona the druid back alive * Trixie finds 1 gold, 27 silver, and 14 copper. The gold is really shiny, maybe as a keepsake * In thieves' cant, the note says that Mona is meant to be tried * They get to Mona's hut. Jingles casts Detect Magic from his ring now. There is a scent of warm soup, a ladle is making her dinner. She gives them some tea. Her basket also has some Goodberry's in it * They ask Mona if she has seen a drow. She has seen many, but none with a blindfold, The Fulcrum employs many * Trixie is worried about Hyllenae, having Princess turn into a spider and follow her. She just curls up next to Helios * Mona tells them that if they are going to Alchemon, they will need new clothes. Jingles is interested. Mona shows them an example, it's like a djellaba, a hooded desert cloak with a belt * She offers that they can spend the night, they don't want to intrude, they notice there is no bed at all. Hyllenae notices that there are many stories going up behind the tree * They decide that they will stay, at least for the night * Jingles is watching through Detect Magic, noticing glyphs carved on Mona's broom. She compliments Camille and says that she saw a wolf like it before with a man with Amalthea's eyes, named Nathaniel. He made his way to Alchemon, he worked with The Fulcrum for a time. He was also her lover for a time. He always carried a bow, a ranger of sorts, knew the lands well * Nathaniel may be Amalthea's father * Jingles may want Nathaniel * Hyllenae doesn't notices that there are leaves crunching around her. She hears an arrow being nocked and missing her. She grabs her mace and shield, yelling that they has company * Mona turns into a fox * Initiative ** Trixie casts Eldritch Blast and Hex, Hexing Strength ** Amalthea casts Hunter's Mark on the one Trixie hex'd then walks up to him and attacks, hitting with both ** Hyllenae casts Shield of Faith on Helios, then throws her spear hitting the wizard. She and Helios both stand ** Camille runs up to the one who is hunter's mark'd, she smells the air and there is something there ** Jingles pokes his head out of the door and see the one who is Hex'd, pulls out his new rapier, activated Bladesong, and shoots a Firebolt from it ** The wizard runs back, the others run forward. Two attacks on Trixie. Jingles nearly gets knocked out ** Dorian comes out and heals Jingles ** Trixie moves around and fires off some more Eldritch Blasts at the Hex'd one ** Amalthea makes her two attacks ** Hyllenae tries an intimidation, but it doesn't help, she hits him anyway. Helios charges him as well ** Camille attacks the goblin ** Jingles hugs Dorian, then pulls out his old rapier, dual wielding now, goes up to the one that is under Hold Person and stabs him with both, criting with both because he is paralyzed ** The mane stands up and tries to stab Trixie, but misses ** Mona pops back into existence as her fox form, then turns back into her human form, bops the wizard on the head and casts Thunderwave ** Dorian heals Jingles, then tells him to stop going into the front line, he knows his role ** Trixie backs up, getting an attack of opportunity, then makes an attack ** Amalthea moves her Hunter's Mark and attacks with her meat hook ** More bandits come out from the bushes around ** Hyllenae clubs a bandit with her mace for hitting her horse ** A massive pack of Wolves(bits goal) come in to help * Camille comes back from running off with the wolves with the large one, with bright yellow eyes. They have never seen a wolf so large before Characters * Mona - the old druid woman * The Fulcrum - a super secret organization that the bandits may have been a part of, control most of the districts of the area, roots run deep, sometimes up to the monarchs * Skinwalkers - from the Fields of Conflict * Nathaniel - a man who worked for the Fulcrum for a time, Mona's lover for a time, went to Alchemon, a ranger of sorts, carried a bow. May be Amalthea's Father Quotations killing Jack "He Choose Wrong..." Hyllenae "I'd like to make this the most flattering burlap sack she has ever worn" Adam